Juken Sentai Gekiranger
Juken Sentai Gekiranger, (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー|, Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā) translated as Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger is Toei Company Limited's 31st entry into the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is that of Kung-Fu with a wild cat motif. Production began on September 29, 2006 with principal photography beginning on October 6, 2006. It premiered on February 18, 2007. Its footage will be used for Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. Plot Four thousand years ago, in China, a form of Kenpo martial arts was developed, the Beast-Fist style was created by ten humans. Beast-Fist is a martial art in which one mimics the abilities of animals as well as reach spiritual peace. However, dissent grew among the creators. Three believed that they should use the suffering and hatred harnessed within humans to increase their power, using their power to assume their monsterous forms, the Three Fist Demons. The other seven believed that the strength should come from within and were forced to fight their former friends, ending the fight with a forbidden technique to seal the Fist Demons' powers at the cost of losing their own himan forms in the process, becoming the Fist Sages. Followers of the Fist Sages created the Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts school: the Beast-Fist of justice whose sport discipline enhances the human body with the self-produced positive Qi called Fierce Ki. It is taught by Grand Master Sha-Fu, one of the seven Fist Sages, using a sports goods company named "SCRTC" as a front. The followers of the Three Fist Demons pratice the evil form of the Beast-Fist style known as Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata. By present time, a fallen student from the Fierce Beast-Fist school named Rio leads the Confontation Beast Fist-style, rebuilding the Confrontation Beast Hall with intent on world domination. Bringing other Confrontation Beast-Fist users back from the dead as kyonshi, he collects Confrontation Ki, Fierce Ki's polar opposite Qi, to revive the Three Fist Demons so that through them, he can become stronger. To fight the new Confrontation Beast Hall, the Fist Sage Sha-Fu had been training two youths: Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami. Along with Jan Kandou, a feral boy raised by tigers, the Gekiranger team is formed to save the world from Rio's ambitions. Characters Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts Gekirangers "The 'Extremely Unbreakable Body', Super GekiRed!" "The 'Extremely Honest Heart', Super GekiYellow!" "The 'Extremely Fantastic Technique', Super GekiBlue!" "The sensation flows in me as my mind tires. 'Iron Will', GekiViolet!" "Refined ability, the future cut open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability', GekiChopper!" "Our boiling Extreme Ki will lead us to justice! Juken Sentai Gekiranger!" * Jan Kandou / (Super) GekiRed (played by Hiroki Suzuki) * Ran Uzaki / (Super) GekiYellow (played by Mina Fukui) * Retsu Fukami / (Super) GekiBlue (played by Manpei Takagi) * Gou Fukami / GekiViolet (played by Riki Miura) (22-) * Ken Hisatsu / GekiChopper (27-) Allies *Brusa Ee **Seven Fist Sages (1-) ***Master Elehung Kinpo (voiced by Yu Mizushima) (10-) ***Master Bat Li (voiced by Shuichi Ikeda) (13-) ***Master Sharkie Chan (voiced by Hiroya Ishimaru) (17-) ***Master Gorie Yen (voiced by Ryuzaburo Otomo) (19-) ***Master Michelle Peng (voiced by Atsuko Tanaka) (19-) ***Master Pyon Biao (voiced by Takeshi Kusao) (19-) ***Master Sha-Fu (voiced by Ichiro Nagai) (1-) *Miki Masaki (played by Kazue Ito) (1-) *Natsumi Masaki (played by Sakina Kuwae) (7-) *Beast-Fist Trainer RoboTough *Byakko (18 (flashback)) *Hong Kong Interpol Officer Lao Fan (played by Mayumi Ono) (Movie) *Kentaro Hisatsu (28-) *Sachiko Hisatsu (28-) Arsenal *Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers *GekiNunchaku *GekiTonfas **GekiTonfa Baton **GekiTonfa Long Baton *GekiBazooka *GekiHammer *GekiFan **Double GekiFan *GekiSaber **Twin Sword Mode **Twin Sword Combination Mode *Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger *Super SaiBlade **Super GekiClaws **Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade ***SaiBlade Finger ***SaiBlade Cutter *Virtuous Beast Sword GekiBeasts *Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja **GekiTiger **GekiCheetah **GekiJaguar *Legendary GekiBeasts **GekiElephant **GekiBat **GekiShark *Herculean Giant GekiFire **GekiGorilla **GekiPenguin **GekiGazelle *GekiWolf *Beast-Fist God SaiDain / Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh Gekiwaza Shared *Fierce-Fierce Cannon **Super Fierce-Fierce Cannon *Soul-Soul Bullet *Super Triple Attack *Geki Union *Beast-Beast Full-Body Change *Fierce Ki Injection **Extreme Ki Injection *Sage-Sage Bind GekiRed Tiger-Fist Gekiwaza *Gun-Gun Bullet *Dust Cloth Wringing *Tiger Dust Cloth Mopping *Whirl-Whirl Fist *Super Tiger Strike *Soul-Soul Palm Shark-Fist Gekiwaza *GekiSaber Thin-Thin Slash *GekiSaber Soar-Soar Slash *GekiSaber Current Blade *GekiSaber Wave-Wave Slash Gorilla-Fist Gekiwaza *Gori-Gori Strike *Gori-Gori Wave GekiYellow Cheetah-Fist Gekiwaza *Blink-Blink Bullet *Advance-Advance Strike *Strike-Strike Bullet *Long Baton Extend-Extend Bullet *Mom-Mom Strike *Super Cheetah Strike Elephant-Fist Gekiwaza *GekiHammer Bullet-Bullet Ball *GekiHammer Meteor Bullet Penguin-Fist Gekiwaza *Penguin Bullet GekiBlue Jaguar-Fist Gekiwaza *Spin-Spin Bullet *Dance-Dance Palm *Dance-Dance Strike *Dance-Dance Jump *GekiTonfa Bloom-Bloom Bullet *Super Jaguar Strike **Super Jaguar Strike Special Bat-Fist Gekiwaza *GekiFan Rise-Rise Bullet *GekiFan Rise-Rise Dance *GekiFan Air-Air Slash *Seal-Seal Sense Gazelle-Fist Gekiwaza *Hoof-Hoof Kick *Gazelle Kick GekiViolet Wolf-Fist Gekiwaza *Savage-Savage Elbow **Super Savage-Savage Elbow *Wolf-Wolf Kick *Hard-Hard Attack *Rigid-Rigid Fist *Rise-Rise Fist *Wheel-Wheel Fist *Wolf-Wolf Bullet GekiChopper Rhinoceros-Fist Gekiwaza *Sharp-Sharp Blade *Twist-Twist Bullet **Super Twist-Twist Bullet **Twist-Twist Bullet: Inner-Unrest *Many-Many Slash *Sharp-Sharp Extreme Ki Slash *Extreme Ki Hard Diamond GekiBeast *Double-Double Clone Fist *Come-Come Beast **Great Brave-Brave Beasts *Fierce-Fierce Beast Cannon GekiTohja *Great Firm-Firm Fist *Great Firm-Firm Leg *Great Spin-Spin Leg *Beast-Fist Armament Triangle Attack GekiElephantTohja *Great Firm-Firm Ball GekiBatTohja *Great Spin-Spin Fan *Fan-Fan Sever Slash GekiSharkTohja *Great Firm-Firm Slash GekiFire *Firm-Firm Knuckle Dropping GekiSharkFire *Slash-Slash Saber Cutting GekiElephantFire *Bullet-Bullet Hammer Leveling GekiBatFire *Spin-Spin Fan Fist GekiTohja Wolf *Great Wolf-Wolf Leg GekiRinTohja *Fierce-Fierce Confrontation-Confrontation Slash SaiDaiOh Others Leopard-Fist Gekiwaza *Pierce-Pierce Palm Fly-Fist Gekiwaza *Speak-Speak Soul Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata *Three Fist Demons (1, 11-) **Sky Fist Demon Kata (voiced by Rokuro Naya) (1, 11-) **Sea Fist Demon Rageku (voiced by Naoko Kouda) (1, 15-) **Land Fist Demon Maku (voiced by Hidekatsu Shibata) (1, 22-) *Rio / Black Lion Rio (played by Hirofumi Araki) (1-) "As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. I am the one destined to rule the world, I am the Black Lion... Rio." *Mele (played by ''Yuka Hirata) (1-) "The love warrior who lives for Lord Rio's love, and fights for Lord Rio's love. Rinju Chameleon-fist Mistress, Mele!" *Bae (voiced by Akira Ishida) (2-) *(Fury) Confrontation Machine Soldiers (19-21, 26) **Butoka **Wagataku *Long (played by Naoki Kawano) (23-) Arsenal *Fist Demon Bracelet (1-22) RinBeasts *RinLion *RinChameleon Beast-Men *Makirika (1-2) *Gyuya (3) *Five Venom Fists (4-9) **Kademu (4-5, 9) **Moriya (4-6, 9) **Sorisa (4-8) **Maga (4-8) **Braco (4-9) *Muzankose (10-11) *Nagiu (12) *Eruka (19) *Tabu (22) *Marashiya (23) *Hihi (24-25) *Pouote (27) *Niwa (28) *Chouda (29-30) *Tsuneki (31) Living Beast-Men *Flying Fists (13-15) **Rasuka (13-14) **Rutsu (13-15) *Dokariya (17-18) *Mukoua (33) Others *''Burazamia'' (special) Ringi Common *Beast-Man Wicked Body Change *Wicked Body Overpowering Heavenly Change *Confrontation Ki Torrent Overpowering Heavenly Change *Bringing Beast Kata Hawk-Fist Ringi *Darkness Cannon *Hawk-Talon Total Change *Black Cannon Rageku Jelly-Fist Ringi *Net Seal Seizing *Time-Split Wave Maku Bear-Fist Ringi *Fury Confrontation Ki Supreme-Peak Thrust *God Igniting *Confrontation Fury Cloud *Wailing Ball Rio Lion-Fist Ringi *Confrontation Ki Triumphant Armor *Brave Roaring Waves *Brave Strike *Splitting Fist *Thunder Hard Bullet *Lion Roaring Waves *Lion's Roar Mele Chameleon-Fist Ringi *Infinite Violent Waves *Snarling Strike Fist *Tongue-Slip Profusion *Bind Firmly *Hang Up Bind (Fury) Confrontation Machine Soldiers *Confrontation Ki Joint Soldier Wave **Fury Confrontation Ki Joint Soldier Wave *Butika's Beetle-Fist Ringi **Confrontation Ki Horn Wave ***Fury Confrontation Ki Horn Wave *Wagataku's Stag-Fist Ringi **Confrontation Ki Hoe Wave ***Fury Confrontation Ki Hoe Wave Long Dragon-Fist Ringi * Cursed Smokey Soil Others *Makirika's Mantis-Fist Ringi **Hill Splitting Fist **Mantis Flashing Cut *Gyuya's Buffalo-Fist Ringi **Buffalo Colliding Horns Tackle **Buffalo Wild Bovine Kick *Five Venom Fists Ringi **Kademu's Centipede-Fist Ringi ***Hundred Chops ***Thousand Billion Palms ***Harmful Toxin Fist ***Great Castle Whip **Moriya's Gecko-Fist Ringi ***Delicate-Hair Legs ***Erratic Shuriken ***Rapid-Growth Arm **Sorisa's Scorpion-Fist Ringi ***Scorpion Dance ***Vermillion Whip Kick ****Flying Vermillion Whip Kick ****Crimson Lotus Vermillion Whip Kick ****Open Vermillion Whip Kick ***Pile-up Poison Transformation **Maga's Toad-Fist Ringi ***Mudball Bombs ***Oily Body-Armor **Braco's Snake-Fist Ringi ***Mysterious Snake Cut ***Serpent Cannon ***True Poison *Muzankose's Pangolin-Fist Ringi **Attacking Steel Ball ***Attacking Steel Ball, Erratic Violence Technique ***Ultimate Attacking Steel Ball *Nagiu's Eel-Fist Ringi **Greasy-Stream Wave **Greasy-Stream Bullet **Eel Climbing **Eel Strangulation *Flying Fists Ringi **Wicked Spinning Encounter **Destroying Red-Top Kick **Rasuka's Crow-Fist Ringi ***Filth Storm **Rutsu's Crane-Fist Ringi ***Crest Kick ***Pulse Reversal *Dokariya's Hermit Crab-Fist Ringi **Spiral Shell Spin ***Sprialing Great Shell Spin **Confrontation Ki Bullet **Base-Form Robbing Strike *Eruka's Toad-Fist Ringi **Mudball Bombs **Super Oily Body-Armor **Super Jump *Tabu's Pig-Fist Ringi **Flame Breeze **Darkness Scent Smell **Sausage Stuffing Bomb *Marashiya's Porcupine-Fist Ringi **Whirlwind Needle **Gorgeous-Sword Storm **Needle-Sword Mountain *Hihi's Baboon-Fist Ringi **Repeating Super-Bite *Pouote's Archerfish-Fist Ringi **Water Stream Supremacy ***Fury Confrontation Ki Water Stream Supremacy *Niwa's Crocodile-Fist Ringi **Ten Thousand Descending Stones **Muddy Sandbank Torso Snapping ***Muddy Sandbank Torso Snapping: Common *Chouda's Ostrich-Fist Ringi **Absorbing Reception Force **Brain Heaven Running **Dark Dragon Wave: Heavenly Overflow **Reckless Driving Foot **Shift Confrontation Ki *Tsuneki's Fox-Fist Ringi **Advent Arrow-like Death **Nine-Tailed Clone Change **Fox Dimension Big Bomb *Mukoua's Angler-Fist Ringi *''Burazamia's Locust-Fist Ringi'' Mechung Fu *Hong Kong Media King Yan(played by 'Masashi Ishibashi) (Movie) *Voluptuous Secretary Miranda(played by ''Yinling) (Movie) Mecha *Mechan'non (Movie) Styles Yan Mechung Fu Ant Lion-Fist Miranda Mechung Fu Sea Anemone-Fist Episodes Rumors These are merely just rumors and have not been 100% proven yet, so they are going in this section. *There will be a second power-up called Great Gekiranger. *Miki will become GekiBlack. *Rio and Mele are to become Gekirangers at a late point of the season, possibly GekiBlack and GekiGreen. (This would contradict itself with the Miki theory). Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast